1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject a liquid from ejection openings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an ink-jet head configured to eject ink droplets from its ejection openings, there is known a technique of forcibly discharging, from the ejection openings, the air and foreign substances together with ink, by forcibly supplying ink into an ink passage of the head using a pump, for the purpose of discharging the air and the foreign substances remaining in the ink passage. According to the technique, the ink is pressurized for a predetermined time by activating a supply pump after a discharge passage has been blocked, and the ink is ejected from nozzles, thereby conducting cleaning of the nozzles.